Pink Punk
by Skumfuk
Summary: Pequenas frases e um resumo de poucos sentimentos dos Titãs,leitura rápida. Robin x Starfire x Mutano x Ravena x Cyborg


**Pink Punk**

_Estelar ^^_

''Bem minha cor predileta é amarelo''

''Eu amo o amarelo,porque é a cor do sol,o que me faz tão forte''

''É incrível ver que por cima das nuvens cinzas,estão as estrelas,e de dia uma benção tão grande como o sol''

''Eu amo olhar as estrelas,principalmente com meus amigos,e meu o amor,o Richard,eu amo tentar descobrir mais rápido que ele qual é Tamaran,mas ele quase sempre ganha''

''Ele me diz que as estrelas brilham por mim''

''Ele me diz que eu sou a principal estrela do seu céu...''

''Ele diz que me ama...''

''Eu sou feliz aqui na terra,eu não penso em voltar tão cedo''

''Eu amo meus amigos,eles são tudo para mim''

''Eu tenho que dizer a verdade,eu as vezes tenho medo...''

''Minha vida poderia ser como Candy''

''Meu sonho é ser feliz pra sempre,com quem eu amo,detonando o mal,sendo eu mesma,vivendo na paz,na amizade e no amor''

_Robin o.o_

''Eu sou sério,obcecado... e é uma coisa que eu queria evitar...''

''Eu sou inseguro,por mais que não pareça,eu também tenho medo''

''Estelar me ajuda muito em tudo,ela sabe,ela é meu ombro direito e meu coração''

''Meus amigos me tiram a concentração,mas eu acho que isso é bom...talvez''

''Eu tenho saudades dos meus pais,não posso negar,as vezes sonho com eles,e me lembro dos bons momentos que tive com eles''

''Minha vida é muito séria,eu sinto muito por isso,as vezes eu só quero me divertir,eu só quero me jogar em uma piscina e beber algumas cervejas,mas sem perder a cabeça''

''Eu tenho que ter sempre algo como equilíbrio,eu as vezes me descontrolo,aí vem minha tal mania de ser obcecado por coisas que realmente,são chatas''

''Por um lado eu acho que não é culpa minha estar sempre preocupado com a segurança dos meus amigos,por mais que eles estejam brigados comigo,eu jamais esqueço deles''

''Relacionamentos sempre foram complicados,eu não sou o tipo de cara que brinca com o coração de uma garota,por isso eu não arisco,até fui chamado de 'travado' por meus amigos...''

''Meu sonho é ter a paz um dia na terra-isso nunca vai acontecer de fato-mas eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com quem eu amo...''

_Ravena ¬¬_

''Eu sou séria,eu sei,mas eu sou assim por que eu tenho que controlar meus poderes ou eu mato qualquer um por aí''

''Eu fui criada desse jeito,eu simplesmente não posso mudar de repente''

''As vezes eu tenho uma grande vontade de rir,de me jogar no chão e ter ataques de riso profundos,eu gosto de algumas piadas do Mutano -Mentira- mas eu tento gostar por dentro,eu juro''

''Eu tenho várias pessoas para me irritar durante o dia,a Estelar...Mutano,Cyborg,as visitas que vem aqui,visitas entre aspas,são os outros Titãs,irritantes''

''Eu gosto de musica,mas minhas musicas são um pouco sombrias-ou muito- e eu não me sinto confortável de ouvir com meus amigos por perto,porque eles ficam olhando para minha cara como se eu fosse um ET,então eu ouço no meu quarto''

''Eu não tenho muitos sonhos constantemente,e quando tenho,são pesadelos,oh merda''

''Eu odeio a Terra,eu finjo ter perdoado ela,mas dá nojo quando vejo Mutano indo atrás dela como se ele fosse merda e ela ouro,eu só quero que ele perceba que ele não precisa ficar se arrastando atrás de ninguém,ele tem quem ele mereça''

''Eu sonho em estar liberta do meu pai,totalmente,e sei lá,talvez ser ...feliz?''

_Mutano :3_

''Eu arraso,e eu sei disso''

''Todas as garotas quando me veêm,elas correntras de mim por causa das minhas orelhas pontudas e meu jeito sorrateiro''

''Eu acho que conquisto qualquer garota,menos a Ravena''

''Eu gosto de contar piadas,mas ninguém ri...eu até que já sei porque ninguém ri,é porque eu não uso o tom de piada direito,ai ninguém entende,mas eu vou trabalhar isso''

''Eu gosto de vários tipos de musica,minhas musicas são misturadas e fora de ordem''

''Eu odeio carne!É uma crueldade o que fazem com os animais!Eles matam sem nenhuma dó e depois vendem para todo mundo comprar e comer sem dó,é terrível esse assunto,eu me arrepio só de pensar''

''Eu tenho algumas fitas pornô no meu quarto,mas eu nunca assisti,eu juro!''

''Robin é muito mandão!Eu tenho vontade de mandar ele tomar naquele lugar as vezes,mas deixa pra lá''

''Eu tenho muito amigos e é tão legal!Eu gosto de passar tempo com meus amigos,é simples,eu me divirto muito com eles,e eu amo me divertir!''

''Meu grande sonho,é ter uma moto bem irada,uma casa grande com todos os tipos de jogos que existirem na face da terra!Eu quero ganhar uma risada da Ravena,eu quero ser muito feliz,seja lá do jeito que for!''

_Cyborg -.-_

''Eu gosto de ser visto como o irmão mais velho dos Titãs,eu me sinto confiante,eu quero também colocar ordem no barraco!Não me leve a mal,mas se um dia algum dos meus amigos machucar alguma das meninas,seja ela qual for e ele também,eu mato ele,seja lá quem for,eu tô avisando''

''Eu amo jogar video games,e eu amo meu carro,eu amo minha sofisticação,toda a minha tecnologia que no começo eu odiava,hoje eu amo''

''Eu tenho uma séria recaída pela Sarah Simms,e eu acho,ou tenho certeza que ela sabe disso,eu não quero esconder também,eu só quero conquista-la e aos poucos''

''Eu gosto de assistir filmes em geral,eu gosto de dançar,eu gosto de baladas,eu gosto de diversão em geral -Que pena que o Robin não deixou eu colocar o globo na torre...- eu gosto do jeito que alguns Titãs tem o temperamente diferente,o que trás outras sensações na festa''

''Eu tenho saudades da minha mãe,da minha família,do meu pai nem tanto...''

''Eu tenho uma certa raiva dessas pessoas que se sentem como se fossem,diferentes,como se fossem especiais!Elas não passam de porcarias,assim como eu e você''

''Eu gosto de cozinhar,ainda mais quando chamamos de almoço especial!eu gosto de cozinhar pelo menos quatro vezes ao dia,que eu acho que é bem sufíciente para nós cinco''

''Meu sonho é poder ter filhos com uma mulher que eu realmente ame,eu não quero que por eu ser metade homem e metade ferro,me faça desistir de ter isso,eu quero que meus amigos sejam felizes comigo,eu só quero que só todos possamos ser uma família,uma família Titã''

**Fim Pink Punk**


End file.
